Give Me Love
by SuperAwkwardKid
Summary: Dean comes back from hell, and there is one person he wants to see, and she lives near-by. Some Jo and Dean fluff, and a bit of hot stuff. But majorly fluffy.


**Give Me Love.**

**A Jo & Dean Fan-fiction.**

_**Dean comes back from hell, and there is one person he wants to see, and she lives near-by. Some Jo and Dean fluff, and a bit of hot stuff. But majorly fluffy.**_

Dean rose up from the ground, covered in dirt and soil. He breathed in the air, he had never felt so relieved. He gripped on to the nearest bit of ground, and dragged himself out of the hole in the ground. He lay on the ground, gasping and coughing. He, then realised he was in the middle of nowhere. Surronded by trees. How the hell did he get there? Hell? He had been there for fourty years, and Dean noticed that he hadn't aged. Maybe that was the only good thing out of it. As he began regain his strength, Dean started to walk. His legs were a bit stiff, and he walked it off. The sun was blazing, but to Dean, it was freezing cold. He saw a local corner shop, and looked at the date on the newspaper. Dean was confused, it had only been four months, he didn't understand, he had spent forty years down there. It was impossible. He had to talk to someone he knew. He walked along a road, and realised there was someone near-by. Jo Harvelle. Jo and Dean had a complicated relationship. They knew they felt something for each other, but it never happened. Infact, the last time they saw each other, Dean had saved Jo's life, and Jo did the same for Dean. They were always saving each other. Dean walked along the road, what was he going to say to her? What were they going to do? Dean found himself at a little cottage, Jo's new place. Jo had texted Dean her new address a while before he was sent to hell. She said she had a couple of spare beds for the two brothers if they were near-by. Dean knocked on the door, breathing in and out. He needed water. The door opened, and there stood a petite, young blonde girl. She had never looked so beautiful. Dean wanted to hold her. She stood there, and just stared at Dean. Immediately, he felt something pour all over his face. Holy water, he should have guessed. "Yeah, its me," Dean said. That didn't stop her. He held onto her arms, she tried to wrestle him to the ground.

"Jo, calm down, it's me, it's me!" he shouted. She had him on the ground. "I'll prove it," Dean said. He grabbed his knife, and slit his arm. All was normal. They looked at each other.

"Hi, Jo," he said. They smiled at each other. Suddenly Jo slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he said. Jo had an angry look in her eye.

"For being an absolute dick! How DARE you not tell me about your deal!" she shouted, with tears in her eyes. Dean looked down, "I didn't want to upset you," he said.

"So, you dying and going to hell was better, then?" she said. There was a silent. They looked at each other, they grabbed each other and kissed. It was passionate. Suddenly Dean had Jo up against the wall, lifting her off the ground. She kissed his neck, and he moaned. They closed the door, and Dean threw Jo on to the couch, they looked each other in the eye. "I've waited for this moment for a really long time," Jo said.

"Oh, god Jo, I missed you," he moaned. This was the moment, Jo and Dean realised that this wasn't just a random hook-up. It was love. Jo began to take off Dean's shirt, his body was exactly how she imagined. Suddenly Dean winced as Jo touched a red hot handprint on Dean's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she said. He carried on kissing her, and Jo moaned ecstatically. She began to kiss the handprint. Dean took off his jeans, and Jo took off hers. She felt Dean move inside her, and she let out a loud moan.

"Oh god, Dean!" and they kissed even more.

Jo rested on Dean's shoulders. They laid on the foor, Dean's leather jacket was used as a blanket for their naked bodies. Dean and Jo played with each others fingers. Jo let out a small smile, and Dean couldn't stop looking at her. "What was it like?" Jo asked quietly.

"What was what like?" Dean asked.

"Hell," Jo said.

For a moment, Dean forgot about Hell, he was happy, but Jo brought it back, and it was painful. He didn't even want to tell Jo about it, she was too special to him.

"To be honest Jo, I can't remember it,"

"Really?" she looked into Dean's eyes.

"Honest," he said. Jo knew he was lying, but she knew she couldn't push him. They kissed once more.

"Jo," Dean said. Jo looked up at him.

"Promise me that you won't laugh at me?" Dean said.

"It depends," Jo said with a cheeky smile. He chuckled.

"I love you, Jo. And I rarely say it, cause everyone I love ends up being hurt, my Mom, my Dad, Sam. And the last thing I want is to love someone else, I'm scared that something will happen to you, but I can't help it. I just love you so fucking much," Dean said, with tears nearly in his eyes. Jo knew that she was being let into Dean Winchester's life, something that rarely happens.

"I love you too, Dean,"


End file.
